Froid
by galindaby
Summary: Après noël dans HP6


Voilà la version corrigée. :)

Froid

« Tonks! » Molly semblait surprise. « Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? »

« La même chose que les dernières fois, Molly. »

Elle me regarda avec une air de compassion.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, cette fois-ci? »

« Encore une fois la même chose qu'à chaque fois. »

Molly a soupiré et m'a amenée à table. Je me suis assise et elle est partie pour préparer le thé. Une minute plus tard nous nous sommes assises ensemble et je lui ai racontée toute la conversation avec Remus.

« Il a commencé comme toujours: Je voulais parler avec lui et il a essayé de fuir au moment-même où je suis entrée dans la salle. Mais cette fois j'étais devant la porte et il n'avait pas la possibilité de m'échapper. C'était les mêmes arguments, comme toujours : trop vieux, trop pauvre, trop dangereux. Bien sûr, je lui ai répondu que rien de ça ne m'intéresse, mais il ne m'a pas écoutée. Finalement, je n'avais plus envie de discuter sans résultat et je l'ai laissé partir. »

« Un jour ou l'autre, il va comprendre qu'il a tort. Si tu continues à essayer de le convaincre, il y a une chance pour vous. Ne perds pas courage, tout ira bien. »

Je désirais vraiment pouvoir la croire, mais je connaissais Remus. Il croyait que ce qu'il faisait était la bonne chose et rien de ce que je disais ne pourrait le convaincre du contraire. Pas même mon apparence. Je ressemblais à un zombie. Sans doute pensait-il que c'était à cause de la guerre contre Voldemort ou peut-être un reste de la mort de Sirius. Il avait complètement faux: C'était à cause de lui, parce qu'il me rejetait constamment.

En enveloppant le châle autour de moi, je remerciais Molly et quittais la maison. On était en janvier et c'était seulement quelques jours avant que j'avais appris que Remus était de retour pour noël. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il était encore ici, mais il n'était pas possible de le lui demander. Il fuirait quand il me verrait au loin. Tout ça était tellement inutile! Ou bien il m'aimerait et se déciderait pour moi ou bien il arrêterait de faire l'enfant et dirait la vérité. Il était trop noble pour me dire qu'il ne m'aimait pas, au lieu de ça il me racontait toutes ces excuses pour ne pas blesser mes sentiments. Mais il n'avait pas du succès parce que « blessée » était le mot exacte pour décrire ce que j'éprouvais en cet instant.

Déçue, je me suis assise sur un banc et j'ai essayé de chasser Remus de mes pensées. Pour la première fois j'aimais vraiment et naturellement, j'avais dû choisir le seul homme qui voulait pas de moi. Pour me distraire de mes idées noires, j'observai les flocons de neige. Le blanc m'aveuglait mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire et comme ça je restais sur le banc.

Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu' il était quand j'ai vu une personne s'approcher de moi. Elle n'était rien qu'une ombre dans la clarté du paysage et malgré le froid j'ai décidé de rester à ma place. Cette personne me passerait sûrement et je serais seule de nouveau. Je ne voulais pas parler à qui que ce soit, je voulais observer les flocons de neige jusqu'à mourir de froid. J'avais entendu dire que c'était une mort très paisible.

Mais la personne ne partit pas et elle ne me laissa non plus pas mourir sur ce banc. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me porta dans une maison chaude que je reconnus vaguement. Je ne découvris pas quelle maison c'était avant de perdre conscience.

Quand je sortis de mon évanouissement, j'ai entendu des voix bien connues. Celle de Molly, inquiète, et celle de Remus, rauque et rassurante.

« Ne te fais pas de souci pour ça, Molly. Elle ira bien, ce n'était rien qu'une petite hypothermie. »

« Tu es sûre? Elle avait l'air tellement... morte, quand tu l'as apporté ici. Quand je pense que si tu n'avais pas été là pour la ramasser, elle aurait pu mourir! C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû insister pour qu'elle reste avec nous... »

« Molly, ce n'est pas ta faute. On ne sait pas pourquoi Nymphadora a décidé de rester dans un froid pareil. »

« Je sais bien. J'aurais dû remarquer dans quelle état elle était. »

Elle a commencé à crier et j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de se réveiller complètement pour la consoler. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Je n'avais pas su ce que j'étais en train de faire moi-même, comment Molly l'aurait-elle pu ?

« Tonks? Tonks, tu m'entends? Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Tout va bien, Molly. Je me sens bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais m'asseoir un peu devant la cheminée et je serai en pleine forme. »

Je pouvais voir qu'elle ne me croyait pas, mais elle ne disait rien. Au lieu de ça elle a quitté la salle, me laissant seule avec Remus.

« Tu te sens vraiment si bien ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Mais Molly ne doit pas s'inquiéter. Elle a assez des membres de sa famille pour qui s'inquiéter, elle n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter en plus pour moi. »

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, au fait ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'avais pas prévu. C'est arrivé comme ça, sans que je l'aie remarqué. »

« Ne me refais pas des choses pareilles. S'il-te-plaît. »

Il m'a regardé dans les yeux. J'ai vu qu'il était sérieux, qu'il m'aimait, même s'il avait une façon très inhabituelle de le montrer. Ce regard m'a donné envie de discuter encore une fois, mais j'étais trop fatiguée et je savais que je ne gagnerais pas. Pour l'instant, savoir qu'il m'aimait et qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi était suffisant.


End file.
